Internal antennas have been used for some time in portable radio communication devices. There are a number of advantages connected with using internal antennas, of which can be mentioned that they are small and light, making them suitable for applications wherein size and weight are of importance, such as in mobile phones, PDA, portable computer or similar devices.
However, the application of internal antennas in a mobile phone puts some constraints on the configuration of the antenna element. In particular, in a portable radio communication device the space for an internal antenna device is limited. These constraints may make it difficult to find a configuration of the antenna device that provides for desired use. This is especially true for antennas intended for use with radio signals of relatively low frequencies as the desired physical length of such antennas are large compared to antennas operating with relatively high frequencies.
One specific application operating in a relatively low frequency band is the FM radio application. The FM operating band is defined as frequencies between 88-108 MHz in most of the world and frequencies between 76-90 MHz in Japan. Prior art conventional antenna configurations, such as loop antennas or monopole antennas, fitted within the casing of a portable radio communication device will result in unsatisfactory operation in that the antenna either has too bad performance over a sufficiently wide frequency band or sufficient performance over a too narrow frequency band.
Instead, a conventional FM antenna for portable radio communication devices is usually provided in the headset wire connected to the communication device. This configuration with a relatively long wire permits an antenna length that is sufficient also for low frequency applications. However, if no external antenna is permitted this solution is obviously not feasible.
Further, a portable radio communication device is today many times provided with frequency operational coverage for other frequency bands then FM, such as GSM900, GSM1800, GPS, Bluetooth, WLAN and WCDMA. A portable radio communication device has limited space and it is thus desirable to, if possible, add multiple functionality to an antenna device.